Secret Feelings of Love
by Rika-chan17
Summary: In the search for Yahiko, Kenshin develops feelings of love for Kaoru, while Kaoru secretly hopes that Kenshin feels the same way that she does about him.
1. Feelings Rise

Disclaimer: I do not own RK…though I would like to…

Newayz this is my first fanfic so plz give it a chance…if it sux then tell me why! ^_^

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

In a struggle of battle between Kenshin and the master of a nearby dojo Yahiko is lost in the mess and is taken by the students and the sensei of the dojo where they wait for 

Kenshin in a deserted cabin in the woods where they hope kenshin will follow alone for the recapture of Yahiko.

Meanwhile a note is found by Kenshin that reads: Bataussai the manslayer if u wish for the young boy to live you must come to the cabin in the Kai forest. " Miss Kaoru, I must go and save Yahiko!" Kenshin exclaimed. "Not without me you aren't!"

"Miss Kaoru I'm sure I can handle this on my own."

"Kenshin I just can't let you go alone, after all, Yahiko is my student and I should have some part in his saving too."

"Miss Kaoru I would never want to put you in danger."

"Well, I have to do this."

"If this is your choice then I respect your decision and of course you should come."

"We should pack supplies."

"Food will be needed."

"Oh I wouldn't let her do that!" says Sano.

"Why you!"

"My cooking is perfectly fine, thank you!"

When everything was packed including food cooked by Kenshin, the two got going for the rescue of Yahiko.  They must have hiked 5 miles before they stopped near a beautiful flowing stream. The sun's reflection turned the water as red as Kenshin's hair and it created the illusion that there were flames dancing just at the water's surface.  Kaoru just couldn't seem to get over the water's beauty. After a short meal Kaoru decided to go for a dip. The water refreshed her aching body and she felt so relaxed.  Kenshin finished up the rice balls and couldn't help noticing Kaoru.  She had her hair down and was sitting at the water's edge.

She looks so beautiful, Kenshin thought to himself.  What am I thinking? Kaoru is my friend and I should be thinking of how to save Yahiko.  She was sitting in the water now, her face wet with dew, like stars on a clear sky.  Her hair was cascading down her shoulders.  Kenshin couldn't help looking at such beauty.  How can she look so beautiful?  I guess I never really noticed it until now.

The sun had set by now and stars were out in the sky.  Kenshin watched the moon pondering his feelings for Kaoru.  Had he always felt this way?  There was no way he could tell her how he felt.  She would take it wrong and things wouldn't be the way they had always been.  He was mixed inside and nothing could make him stop his thoughts about Kaoru.

As Kaoru sat along the water's edge she could feel eyes watching her.  That's when she noticed Kenshin, his eyes fixed on her.  The look he had, the look he had was one that she had never seen.  Could it be that Kenshin secretly loved her?  She had always had secret feelings for him but she never thought that there was a possibility of him loving her the same way. No, no this can't be, Kenshin could never love me.  He must be admiring the sunset or something. Oh Kenshin she thought to herself, I wish that you felt the same way that I do.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

so that is it for now! plz review! ^_^ until next time! Ja-ne!


	2. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own RK

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kenshin!  I've lost the map!" said Kaoru.

"Have you searched everywhere?" asked Kenshin.

"I've been searching for hours!"

"Well if the map is nowhere to be found then I guess that I should give it a try."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two searched for the map for hours, but the map was nowhere to be found.  

How can this be?  Kenshin thought to himself. I left the map right next to the large stone by the river.  But the map wasn't there when he checked.  Could it be possible that someone had taken the map when they had fallen asleep that night?  If this was true they must be long gone by now.  Kenshin was so deep in thought about Kaoru that he must have not noticed that the map was missing, or that someone had been there.  Something could have happened to miss Kaoru! He thought.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Miss Kaoru, I think that someone was here last night when we were asleep."

"They must have taken the map."

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru.

"Positive, many things are out of place and I must have been, umm…so tired that I didn't notice them."

"We can manage without the map."

"We will simply have to use signs to get to the cabin."

"Ya know, Miss Kaoru, we could always call Sano."

"No! we are not bringing him along on this trip!"

"Well if you insist on it."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So the two hiked until dark without the map and managed to make it to an area only 20 miles from the cabin.  Both secretly watching eachother under the moonlight, but never saying a word.

Why does life have to be so unfair? Kaoru thought to herself.  I know that Kenshin could never love a girl like me, so why do I keep on believing that I have a chance?  I need to give up on this.  I can't just keep fooling myself like this.  Maybe it WOULD be a good idea to call Sano, after all it wasn't long ago that he told me that he had feelings for me.  Maybe seeing someone new will help me get my mind off Kenshin.

Kenshin watched Kaoru, her lovely face glowing silver in the moonlight.  If only I could tell her how I feel.  Maybe I'm imagining all this. I could never love Kaoru in that way. Or could I? This is all so confusing.  If she goes with anyone other than me I'm sure that my heart will be wounded forever and so I guess that it is only right that I tell Kaoru how I feel. But when?  The sooner the better right?  I can't do this, I'm supposed to be trying to save Yahiko.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I am sooo tired rite now, I had so much hw that it took me forever to get to write my update! I hope that you liked this chapter! Ja-ne! o and tell me wut ya think! ^_^x


	3. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own RK

"Kenshin I think that it would be a good Idea for us to call Sano after all" said Kaoru.

            "Well, I suppose that would be a good Idea."

            "I think that would be helpful instead of wandering, we've been lost so many times lately."

            " I guess that I should get to the nearest town and ask if they have a phone."

            "But that's five miles away from here, and we'll have to turn back."

            "If it's too much trouble…"

            "No not at all, maybe we can just buy a new map instead."

            "Sure, great idea."

            I guess that there is no way out of this.  I can't get a hold of  Sano because we're too far away now.  Besides it was stupid of me to think that inviting Sano along would make my feelings for Kenshin change.  There is no way that Sano would come all the way into the Kai forest because of a map.  I wonder if Kenshin thinks that I'm stupid for asking for Sano, instead of simply asking to buy a new map?  

            I wonder what makes Kaoru ask for Sano to come along?  Does she have feelings for him that I don't know about?  I wonder what is going on.  I can't show my feelings of jealousy.  Something must be going between them…I have often heard Sano speak so fondly of Kaoru.  But how can they do this to me?!?  I know that I never confessed my true feelings but they never told me anything about their relationship.  Well maybe I am just jumping to conclusions.  I am probably just imagining it…Kaoru is probably simply looking for another way to find our way out of this maze.  But does she have feelings for me at all? I wonder…If I am to win miss Kaoru's heart then I must fight for her.  If Sano has some relationship with Kaoru then I must come between the two of them.  I will not Kaoru go to Sano.


	4. I Confess to You

            Disclaimer: I do not RK!

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Back at the Kamiya dojo Sano wondered what Kenshin and Kaoru could be doing in the forest right now and if Kaoru was safe.  Maybe I should go search for them, Sano thought to himself.  I know that Kenshin is capable of protecting Kaoru, but I don't trust the two of them alone together.  It's clear to me that Keshin has feelings for Kaoru and I don't want him moving in on my territory.  Besides I'll bet the two of them will need all the help that they can get in saving Yahiko.  I better bring a map just in case I get lost, because knowing me I probably will.  Does Kaoru have feelings for Kenshin? I can remember the last time that I told her how I felt and her reaction was not what I had hoped on.  We were sitting beneath the sakura trees when I had told her that all I wanted was to be with her. All she had said was that she needed more time and that she didn't know how she felt about me.  It's been 2 months now and I think that she has had plenty of time to think about how she really feels.  When I get into the Kai forest I will ask Kaoru how she truly feels, she can't keep avoiding the subject forever.  I will not lose her. 

"I think that were almost there miss Kaoru." Said Kenshin

"I can see the lamps burning."

"Thank goodness!" replied Kaoru with a pant of exhaustion.

"We should look for the nearest phone"

"Good idea."

The darkness was covering the town and the two decided that it would be best to get a fresh start in the morning.  They ate a small meal of rice balls then headed to a small and cheap inn.  The silence between them the rest of the evening was causing much suspense for Kenshin who was trying to decide whether to tell Kaoru how he felt or not.  Finally when the lights had gone out and there was nothing left to do but stare into the blank ceiling…

"Kaoru, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Kenshin, what is it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I hope that u all liked this chappie!!! ^_^ promise that if you don't like this chapter I will make it up to you all!!! Until next time!!! Ja-ne!!!


	5. Love is War

            DISCLAIMER: I do not own RK

"Well you filthy little boy, is your good friend the batausassai coming to save you?" asked sensei Katzu Kurata.  He was an evil man that had fought Kenshin previously during the revolution.  He had lost of course but had been training himself and waiting to meet Kenshin again.  This time he was planning on taking his life.

"Of course he's coming!" shouted Yahiko, his hands bound behind him taughtly.

"Well, maybe he has forgotten your pathetic existence and has moved on to better things"

"What do you mean by that?!?"

"I'll have you know that I'm trained in the Kamiya Kashin style!!!" Yahiko stated proudly.

"Such a weakling as you should not be so proud of the Kamiya Kashin style."

"I mean, how will you inflict any harm on the opponent with that little wooden sword?"

"Oh you're really in for it!"

"Well, if you are so strong then why don't you simply break free?"

"grr" said Yahiko, knowing that he had lost this one.

I have to get out of here, thought Yahiko to himself.  I wish that Kenshin and the others would just hurry up!  Whats taking so long?!?  I've been here for nearly three days already and I'm really hungry!

"I'm out to go find the bataussai!"

"I've waited long enough!" said Kurata.

"What about me?" asked Yahiko.

"Make sure the boy doesn't break free!"

"Yes sir." Said one of the dojo students.

**Kenshin & Kaoru**

"Kaoru, well what I wanted to say was that…"

"Was that well, I really love you."

Silence filled the room as Kenshin waited for a reply.

"Kenshin, do you really mean that?" asked Kaoru eagerly.

"Yes Miss Kaoru, I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

"I realized how I felt when we left for our journey."

"Kenshin there is something that I wanted to tell you too."

"I love you too!"

"How touching" said a voice coming from that back of the room.  It was Sano. 

"All this time Kaoru!" Sano shouted in rage.

"And Kenshin!"

"I'll kill you!"

"You knew that I had feelings for Kaoru! And then I find you both here! Doing, lord knows what!"

"Sano…" started Kaoru.

"Shut up you deceiving little slut!"

"I guess that the two of you don't really care for Yahiko's well being do you?!?"

Tears dropped from Kaoru's eyes as she listened to Sano shout vile words at her, without

pity.  Was it this hard to love someone?  Why hadn't she simply told Sano how she felt about him?  Instead she had let it come to the point to where Sano wanted to kill Kesnshin!

I hope that u all liked this dramatic chapter! Btw, I didn't mean to make Sano look so mean…infact I really like Sano.  I just wanted to story to be interesting! O and Yahiko is one strong little boy, he should be able to handle that old guy! Sorry if this is not spaced out! I really tried but I think that Microsoft wrd is like broken or sumthing!!! If  ne1 knows how to fix this plz plz let me kno! Until next time! Ja-ne! ^_^x


	6. Fighting for Love

disclaimer: i do not own RK, it would be a happy day if i did!

hopefully you will all enjoy this! srry for the cliffies! but i wanna keep it interesting or sumthing like that!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sensei Kurata rhode through the village searching for Kenshin, and like many believing that he could beat the legendary bataussai. Little did he know that Yahiko had broken free from his bounds and had already broken free of his bounds and was on his way to find Kenshin and the others.   
  
Stupid child, Kurata thought to himself, his whole capture was useless. I thought  
that a bataussai would be able to come to his rescue a lot faster and with much ease...perhaps the bataussai is rustier than I thought him to be. ha! Then I will have an even better chance at defeating him! I wonder where the old manslayer could be?  
  
I'm so hungry...Yahiko thought to himself. I can't keep going like this.  I'll die before I ever meet up with the others. I'm worried too! What could have happened to Kenshin that he was not able to come to my rescue? I wonder if that nasty Kurata man has found him yet. Please...Please let them be okay. If they die then it will be my fault. What is taking him?!?! I didn't think that the Kurata guy was that good! In fact he was horrible and had sloppy form compared to Kenshin's skills! I hope that Kenshin is alright. I have a horrible feeling that more is going on than I could imagine at the moment.  
  
"Kenshin this has to be settled!" shouted Sano.  
"Lets fight now for Kaoru!"  
"Sano please, you'll both get hurt." said Kaoru through tears.  
"Sano, although I love Miss Kaoru and would always fight for her, I'm  
afraid that she is right." said Kenshin.  
"So i guess that you're just a chicken then!"  
"Kenshin don't do this!" cried Kaoru.  
"Gonna let a woman run your life Ken?"  
"Sano, I don't want to do this and I'm sure that Kaoru doesn't want me to,  
but we need to settle things so i will fight you."  
"Let's go then!" shouted Sano.  
"Kenshin, Sano, please! I won't let you do this!" cried Kaoru!  
Kaoru couldn't feel the muscles in her body anymore and all the life felt like it had Been sucked out of her. Everything was beginning to fade and she felt herself falling. How could this be happening? She told herself to hang on but there was nothing that could help her now, she was falling into a state where she could no breathe. Her body felt paralyzed.  
"Ken....shin" she whispered into the silence.   
just before she faded out completely she heard a voice, but it belonged to neither Kenshin or Sano.  
"So, Bataussai! it's been a long time! please introduce me to your friends before i kill  
you!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i dont kno if itz spaced yet but i hope that it is! o and do i get my candy  
now? lol! i dont kno about this chapter, but i hope that everyone likes it!  
let me kno! until next time! ja-ne! thanks to everyone! ^_^x 


	7. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own RK

"Wha.?"           
"I am Katzu Kurata and I am here to take your life manslayer!"  
"Kurata." Kenshin said back to himself.  
"It is not wise to pick fights Kurata." Said Kenshin.  
"Who is he?" asked Kaoru and Sano in unison.  
"We fought before in the revolution, I lost that time, but this time I am sure to win!" shouted Kurata.  
"Are you the one that has Yahiko then?"  
"Yes actually."  
"Why isn't he here?"  
"Well he's going to have a nice hanging in a few hours because I felt it was useless to keep him any longer."  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Well you never came for him so I just assumed that you didn't really care for him, and that is why I had to get out and search for you so I could have a chance to fight you."  
"You disgust me!" shouted Sano.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Kaoru silently stood in the background wondering how all this had happened and wondering if Yahiko was still alive. This is all my fault, she thought to herself. If I had just let Kenshin go alone on this journey then none of this would have happened. Now Yahiko is in danger and he must be thinking that we don't care. "I wish that Yahiko was here" she whispered silently.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
"Well I'm right here Kaoru! I thought you hated me!" exclaimed Yahiko, who had just entered the room.  
"Yahiko?!?"  
"I'm so glad you're alive!" screamed Kaoru, bringing Yahiko into a hug of death.  
"Ok let go now you stupid ugly!"  
"Why you!"  
"Kaoru I have to go help Kenshin now." Said Yahiko.  
"How are you going to." but before she could say anything Yahiko was already out the door.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Fighting began.  
Kurata had already attempted about 40 slashes of his sword, all of them had been avoided and blocked by Kenshin. Kurata had also taken about 10 blows from Kenshin's reverse blade sword and looked very tired.  
"well are you going to give up Kurata?"  
"not until I beat you!"  
"Well then I guess that I will have to finish you off."  
Kenshin gave Kurata one last slash, as hard as he could, then watched Kurata fall to the ground. By this time Yahiko had made it outside.  
"So can I help Kenshin?"  
"Yahiko I think that this fight is over."  
"Oh, well what took you so long is saving me?!?"  
"We had some problems." Said Kenshin  
Flashing back Kenshin remembered everything so clearly, telling Miss Kaoru his feelings, Kaoru telling him her feelings, and Sano going into jealous rage. What can I do? I'm sure that Sano is still furious, but I love Kaoru. So What am I going to do?  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
"I'm leaving." Said Sano.  
"but I will fight you Kenshin." He whispered to himself.  No manslayer like you is going to take Kaoru away from me. I need Kaoru!  Kenshin will not have her! He can't do this!  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
"Kenshin I think that we should head home too." Said kaoru.  
"Alright Miss Koaru."  
Kenshin stared at the ground. How is this ever going to work out?  
8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
srry if that was a boring chapter for you guys, it kinda was for me! But hopefully I will make it up to you guys next time! Thanx again to everyone! Im gonna go get some bubble tea now! Mmm! ^_^x


	8. Home at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own RK

"So we're all finally home." Said Kaoru.

What will things be like now that our feelings are all out in the open.  What will happen between me and Kenshin? I wonder…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kaoru can I talk to you for a second?" asked Sano.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I thought that we should talk about our relationship."

"umm, sure okay."

"You know that I love you Kaoru, but did you really mean what you said to Kenshin?"

"huh?"

"Well, do you love Kenshin or not?"

Kaoru was in such a state of shock that she was speechless.  She didn't want to say no because she truly did love Kenshin but on the other hand she didn't want to say yes because she didn't want Sano to fight Kenshin.  What was she supposed to say?

"Kaoru, I don't want to pressure you but you have to tell me how you feel."

"I…"

"What is it?"

"I…"  Kaoru had fainted from the stress.

"Kaoru!"

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Once Kenshin heard that Kaoru had fainted he headed straight to the hospital where Kaoru was being treated by Megumi.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine but it seems that she's been under a lot of stress."

"These attacks are common for that."

"Do you know what could be causing this Kenshin?"

"Well, Sano and I both love Miss Kaoru, and I'm afraid that maybe she is pressured in making a decision between us."

"Though she did tell me that I was the one she loved when we were still searching for Yahiko."

" I see, well I suggest that you and Sano do not visit her for 2 days at the most so that she can work out her problems and try to recover from the stress."

"sure thing."

How am I going to go that long without seeing Kaoru?  I never knew that Sano and I were causing Miss Kaoru this much stress.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What is going on?!?! Thought Yahiko.  I wonder what could be causing Kaoru so much stress that she is in the hospital.  Is there something going on that I don't know about?  Ever since I got back everyone has been acting really strangely.  Even Kenshin, and he's usually really good at hiding things from everyone.  What could it be?  They are definitely hiding something from me and I intend to find out what it is!  I'm not just some little boy!  I deserve to know about the things that are happening in my surroundings!

 8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Kaoru couldn't even tell me anything! Thought Sano angrily.  I feel aweful that she is in the hospital, and it hurts me even more that I can't see her for 2 days.  Two days I will long for her beauty.  To see it again.  I need her!  Kenshin will not have her!  Perhaps she really has feelings for me. 

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Kaoru had finally awakened.  Wha?  Where am I? she wondered to herself.  Kenshin!  Sano!  They…they. 

"please rest Kaoru" ordered Megumi.

"what's going on?  Why am I here?"

"you had a stress attack."

"Where is Kenshin and Sano?"

"I told them not to come until you had all your problems sorted out."

"Oh, thanks."

"but will you please ask Kenshin to come tomorrow?"

"what for?"

"I need to tell him something."


	9. Tears and Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own RK!

Kaoru could remember everything so clearly now, but she just didn't feel like she could handle anything.  She had nothing left to do but try and get her life back in order, even if that meant choosing between Kenshin and Sano.  In fact, in reality she had already made up her mind, the one she loved was of course Kenshin.  But something inside of her was still confused about her real feelings. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She could still remember when she had dreamed of only Sano. That hadn't worked out though, when Sano told her that he did not feel the same way she was shattered and it felt as though part of her was missing, and afterwards things had definitely changed.  It was only after this that Sano had come to love Kaoru, but by then it was too late. Then Kenshin came and everything in her life changed.  Kaoru seemed so happy when he was around, and even though she still had feelings for Sano, with Kenshin the things in the past seemed so far away and so easy to forget. She was lost and confused.  There was no one that could help her at this point and there was nothing that she could do.  I miss Kenshin, she thought to herself.  When Sano had told her that he loved her she got lost and old emotions that had been  hung for years came back to haunt her heart.  The beautiful Sakura trees around them made her confused at if she truly did still love Sano.  Things were different now though, she wanted to be with the one that made her happy and that someone is Kenshin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was such a fool to let Kaoru get away when she still was sure about how she felt.  Now she must love that Kenshin! He makes me sick! Thought Sano.  He always gets everything, and now he will have the thing that I need the most in my life!  And he calls himself a friend! Ha!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Kenshin gets a note informing him that Kaoru would like to see him at the hospital.  That's great!  I get to see her one day early!  I wonder if I should dress up or anything.  Never mind, he thought, he didn't have that many kimonos that were formal anyway, besides Kaoru wouldn't mind.  She seemed happy to see him most of the time! He shouldn't make this into a big deal, but some how he couldn't help it.

"Hello Kaoru!" he greeted her.

Kenshin sat down on the bed beside Kaoru and gently stroked her forehead.  She is so beautiful he thought to himself.

"so what did you want me to come for?"

"well Kenshin I just wanted to let you know that even though I used to have feelings for Sano, I have worked out my decision and well I know that I already told you but I just wanted to let you know that I really love you, and please don't listen to anything different."

"I love you too."

Kaoru felt Kenshin's face so close to hers and then felt his lips tough hers, her first kiss.  His hair brushed against her cheeks and she felt electricity go up her spine and she felt as though she had been floating.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kaoru…"

"Sano!"

so I guess that wut she told him wasn't that important but at least she got her first kiss rite? If this story is getting boring then im sorry but something is cuming and im sure that u will wanna read it! Newayz ja-ne! ^_^x


	10. It's Not Worth Living

Disclaimer: I do not own RK!

Kenshin could not believe the look on Kaoru's face when she saw Sano in the doorway.  

Something about the way she looked at Sano after their kiss was bothering him and he 

couldn't get it off his mind.  She looked startled like she had done something that she 

didn't want to…or perhaps that she had betrayed Sano.  They were never together 

though.  How could this be?  Does she love Sano?  How can she tell me that she loves me 

if she loves Sano?  I don't know what's going on in my mind anymore.  When did things 

get so complicated for me?  Kenshin wondered to himself desperately.  It couldn't be that she loved Sano though, she did tell him that he was the only one in her heart.  He could still remember the kiss and the feeling still lingered on his lips.

()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Before:

"Kaoru…"

"Sano!"

Kaoru couldn't remember when she had felt so sad and confused at the same time.  When she had seen the look on Sano's face she couldn't bear to go on.  It was as if there was something more to her feelings than she had thought.  She was sure that she loved Kenshin but she couldn't understand why she was feeling this way now.  She could not feel anything when she thought about him so what was going on?  The kiss that she had shared from Kenshin still gave her a floaty feeling inside and she couldn't help but think about it all the time.  So why was she feeling this way?

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Sano could not remember a time when he had ever been so depressed in his life, it seemed that all was lost now and that no matter how many times he fought Kenshin he would never truly win, because he knew that Kaoru belonged to Kenshin.  There is no reason to live! Thought Sano.  I can't live without her.  If we can't share a life of happiness together then I will have to take my own life, she is obviously better off without me anyway.

Sano began writing up a fairwell note and waited until it was dark and everyone was sleeping to take out a sword, pointed at his stomach.  Little did he know that Yahiko was nearby watching him and was still trying to figure out what was going on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yahiko had heard something in the night and had wanted to get a glass of water to help to calm his nerves, but instead he found Sano.  He had thought that Sano was just up drinking as usual but something seemed wrong.  Sano and a sword pointed to his stomach and it looked like he was going to commit hara-kiri (suicide)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

hope that wasn't boring! If it was then I apologize! Tell me wut you think and I will update soon! ^_^x


	11. Life or Death

"Sanoske stop!" shouted Yahiko.

"Who's there?"

"Yahiko?  What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty and I couldn't sleep… What are you doing?!?!"

"This doesn't concern you Yahiko!"

"Yes it does!  And ever since we've returned from Kai everyone has been acting very strange!  So explain it to me now!"

"I'm not sure that I should.  Like I said, this issue doesn't concern you."

"Well then will you at least explain what is making you want to take your own life?!?!"

"I thought that you were one not to give up."  
"Well in this problem I'm afraid that I have nothing left to do, unless I want to be unhappy for the rest of my life.  And if you ask me dying sounds a whole lot better than living life in sadness."

"GRRR!!! WHAT IS IT?!?!"

This time Sanoske looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love Kaoru, and Kenshin took her away from me.  I have no chance of a life with her now.  Besides what have I got to offer?"

"Are you kidding?!?! This whole thing is about that ugly raccoon?!?"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I told you because you seemed like you would have acted maturely, but I guess that you don't understand."

"Now go!"

"No, I'm not leaving you here to kill yourself.  It's not worth it, you can find someone other than Kaoru."

"NO!!! THERE WILL NEVER BE SOMEONE TO REPLACE HER."  
"well at least to don't give up then…If you really love Kaoru that much then show her.  Don't go off killing yourself."

" I guess that killing myself was way out of line.  But I don't think that you know the feeling Yahiko."

"That he doesn't." said Kenshin who had just entered the room.

" what are you doing here?" said Sano coldly

"I've come to see what all the commotion is about."

"Miss Kaoru woke me and told me that you were going to kill yourself, she had been watching you from the other room."

"why would you care, you're the one that has Kaoru."  
"im not so sure that is entirely true."

"What do you mean?  I saw the two of you!"

" Yes but you did not see the look on her face when she saw you.  Miss Kaoru may be having feelings for both of us."

" is this some kind of sick joke?"

"no, the look expressed was one of sadness.  She may have felt that she was betraying you"

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Sano was really confused now, could it be that Miss Kaoru did still love him in a part of her that was never expressed?  

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

so sano didn't die after all! ^_^ I never planned on killing him off, I just wanted to make it interesting.


	12. Crying

Disclaimer: I do not own RK! It would be a happy day if I did though!

A/N: srry this chapter took a while, but I have been getting too much hw and im also a little lazy ^____^

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Kaoru was crying in her sleep, how could she have this affect on Sano and Kenshin? 

Until now she had always thought of herself the way Yahiko had, just another ugly girl.  Even though Sano was okay now, would that last?  What if she was to lose 

Kenshin?  The tears were coming down fast now and she didn't think that anyone could understand until she felt a hand brush through her hair.

"Sanosuke…"

She didn't know why but she felt herself falling into his arms.  He hugged her and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Kaoru, what is making you sad?  If it is me please don't cry, The only thing that gets me through the day is your smile, so smile, for me."

She didn't expect it but as he was looking into her eyes she felt his lips touch hers.  It was a soft kiss, but there was no electricity like the way she had kissed 

Kenshin.

Wait, what was she doing?!?!  She couldn't be kissing Sano!!! She loved Kenshin…RIGHT???

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

another short chapter, sorry…I will update soon and hopefully everything works out in the end…it will…poor Sano…^_^x


	13. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own RK! It would be great if I did tho!

A/N: I guess it has been taking me a while to update…sorry but I guess finals for school are kinda getting in my way if ya no wut I mean! ^_^x

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8

Kaoru pulled away from Sano so quickly that he couldn't understand what had happened. 

What was she supposed to do now?  She had already kissed both Sano and Kenshin, she had thought that she was sure about her feelings but now she wasn't sure at all.  

If she truly loved Kenshin then she would have never have gone for Sano so easily. 

 She couldn't understand herself anymore and it seemed that she still needed more time to think about what she was really feeling.

Why did Kaoru run away from me? Sano thought to himself.  Was it something I said?  She must still love that fool Kenshin.  No matter what he did it seemed that Kenshin would always win.  He felt so jealous and there was nothing he could do about it.  He couldn't quite understand exactly what was going on.  What was Kaoru thinking?  Just moments ago she had kissed him and she had already made it clear that she loved Kenshin.  I need a drink, thought Sano to himself.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kenshin sat at the well thinking to himself about what he was supposed to do now.  He couldn't go through with this, Kaoru was his friend and so was Sano.  If he kept on like this he would only betray them both.  If he was with Kaoru then he would have to worry about Sano and if he did not then Kaoru may feel that he doesn't love her.  He should simply stay friends with Miss Kaoru, before he starts anymore trouble.  There was still the feeling that without Kaoru he would be empty but he decided that he must fight it!

Plz review! I don't kno how good that was but at least I had the chance to update! Thankyou all! and umm I will update again soon! Ja-ne! ^_^x


	14. Gone?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own RK

"Kaoru!"

"Yes..." she yawned; it was much too early in the morning for Yahiko's yelling

"KAORU!"

"WHAT?!?" what could it be so early?

"It's Kenshin!"

"Kenshin?  Yahiko, what's going on?"

"Kenshin is gone, I tried to wake him up to wash the clothes this morning but he wasn't

there! So I figured he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to his _girlfriend_ so that's

why I'm here. To  ask you where Kenshin is!"

"Yahiko, I would tell you, but I didn't even know that he was gone until you told me that

he was missing. Now I'm terribly worried about him."

"Well get out of bed then you stupid ugly! Let's get Sano and make a search party!"

"Where is Sano?"

"DON'T TELL ME HE'S MISSING TOO!"

Kaoru gave a deep sigh…"this is probably my fault."

"No kidding. Both of those lunatics are probably out fighting over you, which doesn't

make any sense to me cause you're ugly.

"YAHIKOOOO!"

Kaoru whacked him in the head. "OUCH! Grrr…I still think you're ugly though…"

"what was that???"

"Nothing…." (Grumbling: stupid ugly…)

Sanosuke wondered which direction Kenshin had gone.  Why he was following him, he d

Did not know, but he wanted to make sure that he wasn't up to something.  Why would

Leave in the middle of the night anyway.  It made no sense, and by now Kaoru would be

Looking for the both of them.  He wondered if she were more worried about him or

Kenshin.  She had never really told him how she felt, or maybe it was because he could

Never understand the way that Kaoru thought.  Sometimes he felt so SURE that she loved

Him, but then other times she had proven him wrong.

%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O%O

Kenshin wandered into the woods, with light feet as so no one would hear him.  The wind

Calmed him and the sounds of the night helped clear his mind.  He did this a lot when he

Was troubled about things.  Yet, he wasn't where he wanted to be yet, it would take at

Least the rest of the night to get there.  Far in the distance he could hear Sano's foot steps

Following him, but he was sure that he would lose him by morning.

Back at the dojo:

"So, lets review the plan."

"WHAT PLAN?"

"Yahiko, I just told you it three times!"

"huh?"

"okay lets just drop it okay?"

"eh?"

"Yahiko shut up!"

Things were definitely not looking good for the search party, and Kaoru was wondering

She should even try to look for them at all.  Maybe this was a good thing, and maybe

The two of them had left for a reason.  Whatever the case, it would give her more time to

Make up her mind on how she felt about them.  At least now, no one would be pressuring

Her into telling them how she felt.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko's yell interrupted her thoughts.

"…huh?" she said dazed at her thoughts

"lets go!"

"Yahiko, I decided that I'm staying, Kenshin and Sano are men, they don't need some

girl and 'pesky little boy' following them everywhere."

"Have you gone insane?!?!  We have to help them, we have to find them!"

"Yahiko, as your sensei, I order you to go practice and forget about the search right

now"

okay so how was that? I haven't updated in SOOOO LOOOONG! Im sucha baka! lol! So neway, plz review and tell if it sucked or if it was good. This chapter may have been boring and for that I appologise again. Thankyou if you have time to review for this!

x   ja-ne!


End file.
